


Bedridden

by HolyEmpress



Category: Ensemble Stars
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyEmpress/pseuds/HolyEmpress
Summary: Tsukasa would be bored with social gatherings already - but thanksfully, the Tenshouin household still held something precious to him.for @leviadrache





	

 

 

It was only natural for him to be invited to this party.

The Tenshouin household had been a familiar place ever since his childhood. The fancy decoration of the manor only felt natural, as well as the buffet in the ballroom and the laughter of all the important personalities that were taking advantage of this pretense of a birthday to socialize and strengthens their business ties with the Tenshouins. It was the meaning being these gatherings, after all, and he usually left a most excellent impression without much effort on these kind of guests with his smooth english accent and polite demeanor, for the sake of making his family proud. Or so he did – when the social gathering weren't happening at the Tenshouin's.

Ever since he'd been five, he'd known the way to Eichi's room. It was a path written in his heart rather than his mind ; he remembered the excitement of the first time he'd climbed those enormous stairs to find the nameplate on that big wooden door, or the fear he'd experienced venturing into the scary medical aisle after finding Eichi's bedroom empty once, stumbling upon the most terrifying machines in his exploration only to discover his onii-sama resting far away from the ballroom, face swallowed by one of these use oxygen masks, his bed surrounded by screens monitoring his vitals, beeping regurlarly – and a handwritten note on his bedside table accompanied by a large plate of sweets.

 

They had habits – so at the first chance he finds, he escapes the boring party, climbs the stairs and knocks lightly on the bedroom's door.

\- Come in ! A gentle voice answers.

He invites himself in, and Eichi's in his bed, wearing blue silk pajamas – a stark contrast to his own, elegant suit. The room is very silent, even though he'd still been able to hear the party's noises up to the door – but the Tenshouin did everything to ensure Eichi's health, and soundproof walls were only a small part of it, he knew.

\- Onii-sama ! He greets him, with a big smile.

\- Tsukasa-kun, he answers just as warmly.

He'd never react this way at school, for sure so – the special treatment makes him happy. He yearned for it. In his unit, he was never regarded as anything extraordinary ; but Eichi had this eagerness to consider everybody's strengths, their own unique sparks, and it really meant the world to him when he took the time to look at him this way.

Which is why he broke his own code of honor for him and intruded upon his privacy like.

He notices suddenly that his sick friend is shivering, and some old reflexes kick in.

\- Oniisama, are you cold ? Can I fetch you another blanket ?

\- I'd like it better if you would come lie next to me, Tsukasa-chan.

His heart misses a bit. Ever since they'd become classmates, Eichi had gone to great lengths to hide any former relationship they had, treating him like he would with a first-year instead of a long time friend. He was even nicer to the juniors of Ra*bits than to him, sometimes, and it pained him a little, but he understood – though he was unable to contain himself and fake it as well as he did.

He takes off his shoes, folds his jacket neatly on a chair and slides into bed with him. He can't help but think of his fellow knights when he feels Eichi's warmth against his own body. The tales of Leo's broken smile after he'd challenged _that man,_ the ressentment in Izumi's and Arashi's eyes whenever he happened to cross their path – though he loved Eichi's presence, he knew the reputation of the Emperor, but his body was so frail in comparison to this reputation, he couldn't bring himself to push him away. He nests himself against his back instead, and breathes in.

Eichi smells like lavender perfume.

\- Did you think about attending the party, Oniisama ?

\- Nothing escapes you, he answers, laughing. I've grown too old to be secluded in my room… but I fainted early in the afternoon, so my doctors prescribed forced rest. It's incredibly boring. I'm glad you came to visit me at least, he confesses.

And though he can't see his face in this position, once again, his heart falters.

He'd admired Eichi long before he'd even been an idol – but as a kid, he shone so hard already, smiling as these tubes where sticking out of his arms, his IVs a gloomy shadow looming over him. He spoiled him with sweets, complimented him on his good manners, his english, his _everything._ He would dance for him and sing, and Eichi clapped, holding on until late in the night when the party ended – he'd gotten scolded for exhausting him, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't restrain himself when it came to Eichi.

The Emperor of Yumenosaki was a child who'd shown him a bright world with open arms.

\- You're being cold, Tsukasa-chan. Aren't you supposed to spoil a big brother like me ? You're laying there like a corpse. Is it pratice for my near future ?

That sense of humor – he truly hated it, more even than his leader's foolish joking around. He'd come to realize he had little sense of what was supposed to be « funny », but this certainly wasn't it. Stupid things were easier to handle that these smart, hopeless declarations that Eichi tried to pass off as joke.

_I'd be sad if… when you die_ is a sentence he thinks but doesn't dare to say. Instead, he leaves a chaste kiss on Eichi's neck, his lips barely brushing against the pale skin. It's a timid touch but – he could pretend they weren't too old for this if he tried.

Eichi turns and faces him, putting his hand on his forehead to push his hair aside and – proceeds to kiss it in return. He keeps stroking his hair when he's done, with a fond look in his sky-blue eyes and a tender smile.

\- We can order parfaits from the kitchen. You'll tell me all about your knights, and I'll show you a trick Wataru taught me. We don't have to be enemies for now.

\- Off course… Oniisama, he concludes fondly.


End file.
